One's Two
by littlemermaid1
Summary: Satine's two twins, Madeline and Anthony, come to the Moulin Rouge looking for there mother. When they recieve the bad news, Zidler takes them in. But Madeline is drawn to the life of a courtesan, and Anthony tries to pull her back from the dangerous life
1. To Mothers House We Go

Disclaimer:I don't own Christian, Zidler, or anyone else from the original Moulin Rouge. I only own Madeline, Anthony, and anyone else I mentioned. I hope you like this story, please review, and be nice, it's my first fan fiction.  
  
The two twins who sat on the dirty bench in the dingy train station were gorgeous. The young girl, who appeared to be about fifteen, had long, dark red hair flowing down her back and gorgeous blue eyes that made you do a double take. She, never caring about being a lady, was slumped over in her seat resting her chin in her hand.  
  
"Anthony, I see our train!" cried the young girl, jumping up excitedly, grabbing her patchy bag. The young, handsome boy whom (omigosh, i used "whom" in a sentence) the excited shout had been directed to, stood up and brushed the dirt off his slightly ratty coat.  
  
"Madeline, wait up!" cried the young man. Many of the young ladies stopped and smiled at the handsome man.  
  
**********************  
  
As they exited the train, the twins spotted the Moulin Rouge. Anthony's heart fluttered. He had vauge traces of memory from his mother. He remembered her hair most, though. Her long hair that he and Madeline used to play in. And as he jogged along behind Madeline, he noticed that her hair was reflected in his sister's.  
  
They slowed to a stop. They stood in front of the doors of the Moulin Rouge, staring at them. Madeline took a deep breath and pushed the door open, never knowing that she should have turned and walked back to her grandmothers house.  
  
***************************  
  
Zidler sat at his desk, pondering over the idea of giving Satine's act to one of the courtesans. It had been over a year since Satine's death, and Nini was showing growing talent.  
  
There was a knock on his office door.  
  
"Come in," he called, not looking up from his work.  
  
As the door opened, he saw to very familiar faces enter his office.  
  
***************************  
  
More soon, pleeeaaase review! 


	2. Courtesan

Chapter 2  
  
Madeline was sobbing. How could this had happened to her? It was only hours ago that she and Anthony had left her grandmothers warm, cozy house, but it seemed like days. She looked into this man's face. Harold Zidler. He was the man who neglected to tell Satine, her mother, that she was dying before it was to late. Her beautiful eyes were clouded with hate. She so wanted to be with her mother. She had it all planned. She would walk into the Moulin Rouge, march up to her mother, and give her the longest hug that she had ever experienced. But instead, Zidler had sat Anthony and Madeline down, and told them the whole story. Satine had broken the rule, she had fallen in love with a penniless writer who believed in the bohemian ideals of truth, beauty, freedom, and love. She had been "sold" to the Duke (this had outraged Madeline, she was an early feminist, and believed that woman had the right to choose who to fall in love with) who had been driven insane with jealousy, Satine had to hurt Christian, "Hurt him to save him," as Zidler had said. But, on opening night, they had joined each other once more, and that is when it happened. Satine died of consumption. And she probably wasn't thinking of me and Anthony, thought Madleline.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Wow. Zidler could not believed what had happened. He ran over what he had said in his head.  
  
"Madeline, Anthony, I will become your legal guardian. Christian has moved away, so, well........follow me."  
  
And now they were standing in a shabby room with two double beds. And Madeline was chatting happily with Nini and Marie, and Anthony, still looking quite flushed, kept thanking Zidler, as if he was stuck on the phrase "Thank you".  
  
*********************************************************  
  
That night, in hushed voices, Madeline and Anthony discussed what had happened to them that night. Something Madeline had said stuck in Anthony's head.  
  
"Nini sounds like she has the most glamorous life," she said.  
  
"She gets paid for looking beautiful, and....ya know,"she covered her mouth and giggled.  
  
"But still, what a great life! Singing and dancing and looking beautiful....I want to be a courtesan!"  
  
"Madleine, the life of a courtesan is not proper for some one who is only fifteen!" Anthony said, shaking his head.  
  
"If you take the life of a courtesan, you will never be able to marry or have children, and the life of a courtesan is one that is filled with danger...I would worry to much about you."  
  
Madeline smiled, and flopped back on her pillow. But as she lay in her bed that night, listening to the shouts of men and booming music, she decided that tommorow she would talk to Zidler about training...training to be a courtesan.  
  
********************************************************  
  
please review, and i'll try to get in one chapter a night! 


End file.
